Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Recently, a mobile terminal employs a touchscreen in general. If so, a user is able to manipulate a mobile terminal by touching information displayed on a display unit. Therefore, a user of the mobile terminal can be provided with an authorized user interface and convenience in using the mobile terminal.
Yet, in order to prevent a user from inputting an incorrect input in case of using a touchscreen, when a user intends not to use a mobile terminal, it is preferable that the mobile terminal is maintained in touch lock state. As a mobile terminal enters a power saving mode, although a display unit is turned off, it is preferable that the display unit is maintained in touch lock state.
Recently, although a display unit is turned off, an attempt to receive a touch input is performed. For example, while a display unit is turned off, if a preset input is received, a power saving mode of a mobile terminal is cancelled and the display unit is then turned off in general.
While a power saving mode of a mobile terminal is maintained, in order to power consumption of the mobile terminal, it is necessary for sensitivity of a touch sensor to be maintained at a low level. However, if the sensitivity of the touch sensor is lowered, it may run the risk of failing to receive a touch input according to user's intention. Thus, the present invention intends to disclose a mobile terminal capable of enhancing sensitivity of a touch sensor if necessary.